


Date Night

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Dean surprises his girlfriend with a very special date.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Halloween! All errors are my own, gifs/photos found through google, and as always thank you so much for reading!

     “Can I take this thing off yet?”

     “Patience Y/N,” Dean chuckled as he pulled into the graveled parking area. He’d found this chance by pure luck and after the nonstop hunts for the last few months he desperately wanted to give Y/N a night away from all that, “Okay, Princess, you can take it off.”

      Dean watches in admiration as she pulls the blindfold off blinking her eyes to adjust and then widen, “Seriously? Dean, this is fantastic are you sure?”

     “Yeah, we deserve a break. Come on they’ve got funnel cakes,” he wiggles his eyebrows as he climbs out her right behind him. She runs over hugging him before taking his hand and leading him towards the carnival. He laughed when he saw the town advertising a Halloween carnival. He assumed they were a summer thing but based on the decorations and the costumes the carnival workers were wearing it was definitely for the season.

    “Dean this is so great! What are we going to do first?” Y/N’s face was completely devoid of any fear or pain. She was carefree, her eyes sparkling in the cheesy Halloween lights, and her smile made his heart flutter. He was so lucky to have her. “Can we ride the Ferris wheel first?”

    “Lead the way,” Dean allowed Y/N to set the evening. They rode the Ferris wheel sharing a kiss as they paused right on top, however, neither looked down realizing heights were their biggest issue right now. After that, they ate greasy fried food that Sam would have rolled his eyes about and then stuffed their mouth with sweets from cotton candy to the funnel cake. They set out for the haunted house maze despite his reservations. If someone told Dean he’d be chasing his girlfriend through a carnival haunted house playing hide and seek he would have laughed at them. He was pushing forty and while she was several years younger the eyes of the children around them as if they’d lost their mind was worth it.

    After they made it through the maze Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulder leading her down through the rows of games. The workers called out trying to entice them to play but Dean didn’t respond until she squealed, “Dean, I want it!” She was pointing at a large stuffed Scooby-Doo toy hanging as a prize at the shooting gallery. “Will you get it for me, please?” She pleaded pulling his lips to hers before whispering, “Please baby!”

   “One Scooby-Doo toy coming up my lady,” Dean chuckled pulling out some cash for the worker. He lined up knocking the targets down one by one without difficulty. The worker watched shaking his head as Dean motioned for the stuffed cartoon pup. Y/N’s standing there biting her lip as he hands it out to her. She takes it into her arms squeezing it tightly when he sees the tear slip down her cheek. Dean tosses a thank you to him and takes your head as you make your way back to the Impala. At her request, he stops grabbing some candy apples and two more bags of cotton candy. It’s pricey but who knows when they will have another night like this.

   “You are too good to me Dean Winchester,” she mumbles as he opens the passenger door for her. She leans up and it’s nearly impossible to resist her as he pulls her in tasting her lips. The leftover cotton candy gives them a bit of sweet, “Thank you, Dean, for everything.”

   Dean climbs into the driver’s seat, “So going to tell me why Scooby had you tearing up?”

   “Saw that did you, Winchester?” she asks and he nods. “I used to watch Scooby with my baby brother every Saturday. Then I thought I outgrew it and told him it was for babies and stayed out all night that Friday night. When I came home they were dead.” She looks down squeezing the toy again as Dean takes her hand into his. She doesn’t elaborate any further and Dean understands.

   “I’m sorry Princess,” he doesn’t know what else can be said.

   “Thank you Dean, but seriously I think we should try and do this every year. Maybe next year we can even dress up. I saw others in costume,” he lets the serious talk slide for now and the idea of her in a sexy Halloween costume gives him other ideas.

   “I think that’s a great idea Princess but speaking of costumes. Why don’t we get our own room tonight and have a little fun?”

   She giggles scooting over, “Well we’ve got plenty of treats so I think we could use a few tricks, huh?”

   “That’s my girl,” Dean pulls her next to him as she leans forward turning on the tape deck. Music fills Baby as he heads to the hotel. He steals glances now and then at the beautiful girl by side as she squeezes the stuffed animal. He could definitely get used to more days like this especially with her.


End file.
